Un vagabond en herbe
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Quand Legolas rencontre un petit homme ...


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Voici un petit OS inspiré par mes récentes lectures du corpus de Nanthana14 sur le même thème :)_

 _Il relate la rencontre entre Legolas et Aragorn telle que je l'imagine. Ne cherchez pas trop de correspondances avec les canons, c'est juste un jet d'inspiration, comme ça ..._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _._

* * *

 **Un vagabond en herbe**

 _« Qui n'est pas capable d'applaudir des deux mains à l'effondrement de son bien_

 _n'est pas totalement mûr pour le vagabondage » Sylvain Tesson_

.

Estel marchait vers le nord depuis deux jours. Après avoir vu, à l'horizon, de gros nuages menaçants, il n'avait pas hésité à changer de direction.

Il venait d'avoir repris la route, un festin de baies dans le ventre et contemplait à présent les hauts cols blancs qui pointaient fièrement au-dessus des nuages. Il estimait à huit jours son arrivée à leurs pieds, bien que ce ne soit pas sa réelle destination pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas.

Elladan s'était un peu moqué de lui à son départ de Imladris, mais Estel lui avait maintenu coûte que coûte qu'il serait un grand guerrier. Ne se méfiant de rien, courageux jeune homme, il progressait doucement, baluchon sur le dos, au gré de la météo, de ses envies et inspirations.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand, tout à coup, des bruits de sabots raisonnèrent dans le vallon. Prudent, il sortit l'une de ses dagues de son fourreau et se dissimula dans un bosquet. Les clapotis de l'eau qui coulait non loin et le chant des oiseaux couvraient largement le bruit de ses respirations.

Cependant, il ne suit quelle erreur il avait commise, mais il fut repéré.

\- Sors de là et montre-toi ! Fit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Sursautant, il s'empressa de sortir du bosquet pour faire face à son adversaire. Là, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un elfe. Pas brun, comme ceux de sa famille qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer, mais blond plus clair que les blés, presque aussi pâle que la lune.

\- Que fais-tu seul ici, enfant ? Lui demanda l'elfe.

Aussitôt, Estel se rembrunit.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! J'ai quatorze ans ! Et je suis ici si je veux, ce sont encore les terres de mon père !

L'elfe face à lui sembla étonné, presque déconcerté.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Estel se rembrunit, il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre franchement ou mentir, aussi hésita-t-il. Seulement, cet elfe était peut-être un ami de son père. C'était contrariant et ça chamboulait ses plans.

\- Vous allez voir Elrond à Imladris, est-ce correct ?

L'elfe l'observa un instant avant de hocher la tête silencieusement.

\- Alors je vais vous conduire à lui, déclara Estel sans répondre à la question de son interlocuteur.

\- J'irais bien plus vite à cheval, que toi à pied. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton identité.

\- Toi non plus, rétorqua Estel.

\- Soit, fit l'elfe un peu amusé et toujours perché sur sa monture. Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille de Mirkwood, fils de Thranduil, roi des elfes de la forêt Noire.

Estel, pas impressionné pour deux sous par les titres prestigieux de son vis-à-vis, pencha la tête sur le côté et dit avec effronterie :

\- Ça fait beaucoup de feuilles, tout ça !

L'elfe sembla plus amusé qu'irrité par sa réplique, car il lui proposa avec le sourire :

\- Veux-tu monter sur mon cheval et chevaucher avec moi vers Imladris ? Si nous partons maintenant, nous arriverons avant la nuit.

Estel soupira. Son regard se tourna un instant vers les montagnes et il sut que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Jamais il n'aurait pu les atteindre tel qu'il était parti. Elladan allait se moquer de lui, tant pis.

Dans un accord silencieux, il s'approcha du cheval. Legolas se saisit de son bras et l'aida à se hisser devant lui.

C'est dans un silence relatif que s'acheva le voyage du prince elfe. Il avait bien tenté de discuter avec son jeune passager, mais ce dernier était resté muet. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, mystère qu'il éluciderai à son arrivée.

Aux portes d'Imladris, les gardes les laissèrent passer sans aucun problème. Legolas fut même surpris qu'ils n'inspectent pas le garçon. Arrivant dans la cours, Legolas fut accueilli par son ami Elrohir. Cependant, ce dernier, plutôt que de prononcer son nom et de le saluer, en dit un tout autre :

\- Estel ! Quelle folie t'a conduit à écouter Elladan ? Tu sais bien que ses défis sont stupides !

C'est alors que le garçon sauta de son cheval et courut vers l'elfe brun. Elrohir réceptionna le jeune garçon puis se tourna vers son nouvel invité.

\- Merci de nous l'avoir ramené, Legolas. Tu es le bienvenu à Imladris. Mon frère et adar sont ensembles, là-haut. Allons les rejoindre.

Legolas suivit son ami très intrigué. Il semblait très proche du jeune homme qu'il avait ramassé par hasard sur sa route. Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard en arrivant dans la salle du trône. Là, le seigneur Elrond et son fils, jumeau de son ami, se tournèrent vers lui. Le premier semblait soulagé tandis que le second grimaça.

\- Estel ! Eru soit loué tu es saint et sauf ! Quelle folie t'a pris de suivre un défi de Elladan ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, intervint Elrohir les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Je suis assez grand pour marcher jusqu'à la montagne tout seul, répliqua alors Estel.

Elrond leva les yeux au ciel, Elladan souriait bêtement, Elrohir fusillait son jumeau des yeux, Estel faisait la moue et Legolas observait la scène incongrue, sidéré. Cependant, il reçut le coup de grâce juste après :

\- Promets-moi de ne plus partir ainsi sans escorte, Estel, ordonna Elrond avec sévérité.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et répondit du bout des lèvres, contraint :

\- Oui, ada.

Legolas tomba des nues. Son ouïe ne pouvait l'avoir trompé. Ce jeune homme venait d'appeler le seigneur Elrond « papa ». Ceci était pourtant totalement impossible.

Il n'eut l'explication que deux heures plus tard, alors que le jeune homme fut envoyé au lit après avoir pris un bon repas. Elrond le convia à le suivre et ils s'installèrent sur un balcon qui surplombait la cité.

\- Comment va ton père ?

Cependant, Legolas, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui ne put tenir plus longtemps :

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elrond soupira alors.

\- Tu dois garder le secret, Legolas. Seul ton père et les gens de ma cité connaissent la vérité.

Legolas acquiesça, les sourcils froncés et un air grave et sérieux affiché sur son visage. Le seigneur des lieux soupira et se lança dans de longues explications :

\- Estel est le fils d'Arathorn, héritier du Gondor. Son vrai nom est Aragorn, mais lui-même ne le connaît pas encore. J'attends qu'il soit un peu plus âgé et qu'il ai profité de sa jeunesse.

Le regard de Elrond se perdit au loin.

\- Je l'ai recueilli car il est aussi le descendant direct de Elros.

Plantant son regard dans celui de son invité, il poursuivit :

\- Mon frère a embrassé une destinée humaine, tu le sais sans doute.

Legolas confirma d'un hochement de tête et Elrond déclara alors :

\- Elros est l'ascendant direct de Isildur.

L'elfe blond écarquilla les yeux, comprenant tout l'enjeu de l'identité du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Ce garçon aurait une destinée hors du commun des mortels, c'était certain.

\- Il n'a encore jamais rencontré Arwen qui vit chez sa grand-mère depuis la mort de Celbrian, expliqua Elrond avec beaucoup de douleur dans la voix. Mais Elrohir et Elladan, quand il n'est pas trop occupé à lancer des défis stupides, ajouta-t-il avec affection, eux veillent sur lui.

Elrond fit une pause, puis reprit après quelques secondes :

\- Estel est encore jeune, il n'a que quatorze ans et son sang de descendant des rois de Nùmenor lui promet une longue vie, mais les temps qui arrivent sont sombres et je crains pour lui.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'obscurité de la nuit pour plonger son nez dans les étoiles.

Après un très long silence, Legolas se plaça à ses côtés et lui murmura :

\- Je veillerais sur lui aussi, si vous me le permettez, seigneur Elrond, déclara solennellement l'elfe blond.

Elrond lui sourit et répondit :

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mon ami.

.

FIN

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_


End file.
